Ignorance is Bliss
by fallwithakiss
Summary: AU. This has to do with Kurt being dreamily in love with Kurt and Blaine struggling with his emotions. What Kurt doesn't know can't hurt him... right? Klaine with OC interference. It's also about life at Dalton. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I was listening to my Glee playlist on my iPod when this idea came to me. I really hope you enjoy it(: Reviews would be amazingggg, seeing as I'm new to this. I would gladly take any advice from you guys(: Enjoyyy!**

Guilty. That's the word that's been on repeat in Blaine's head for the past two weeks. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was in his nature to know that adultery was wrong, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to stop the pleasure he was feeling right at that moment. It could all be great if Kurt never found out...

Kurt picked up his coffee nonchalantly and smiled at Mercedes. "So, how's life at McKinley without me? Is the drama still going strong?"

Mercedes just shook her head and laughed at her friend. "Everything is pretty much the same. Rachel is still an attention whore; Santana's still holding a grudge against Brittany, and Sam still has unusually large lips. You've been at Dalton for over three months now! You don't need to keep asking me how McKinley is."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Mercedes. It's just a habit that I have! I still feel bad about leaving you guys! ", Kurt responded.

The diva looked meaningfully at the small boy. "Kurt, you don't have to feel guilty. We know why you left. Karofsky is a bully and you shouldn't have to put up with that!" She clasped Kurt's hand in her own, "Kurt, I mean that. Transferring to Dalton was the best thing you could have done for yourself. The New Directions are happy for you! Plus, you got a maaann out of this!" Mercedes winked at Kurt and he began to turn scarlet.

"Mercedes! Don't talk about Blaine that way! He may be my 'man'", Kurt said, air quoting the word man, "but that doesn't mean you can talk about him like that!"

The dark-skinned girl chuckled and gave Kurt another look. "No, but seriously Kurt, is he treating you okay? I can gather up Finn, Puck, Sam, and some other football players if he's taking advantage of you..."

"No no no no, Mercedes. There's no need for that! Blaine is completely amazing," Kurt said, his small smile becoming larger with each word. "He's a complete gentleman, he sings like an angel, and is the most chivalrous man I've ever met! I- I think I love him..." Kurt smiled broadly at the sound of his true feelings. "He's... perfect. And I know he would never do anything to hurt me. Are you convinced now, Mercedes?"

The girl smiled, "Yes I am Kurt. I'm really really happy you found someone who treats you right! Well look at the time... I gotta go Kurt! The New Directions have nationals practice in ten!" Mercedes got up to hug the small boy. "Take care, Kurt! I'll see you soon!"

"Bye, my lovely! Tell everyone I miss them and send them my love!" Kurt exclaimed. He wanted to be sure that everyone at McKinley knew he still cared about them.

"I will, Kurtie! Bye!" Mercedes called as she walked out of the coffee shop.

Kurt sat back down in his chair and smiled, in a daze of Blaine. _How did I get lucky enough to have a guy like Blaine as my Boyfriend?_ Kurt sighed dreamily and headed to his car. The sooner he got back to Dalton, the sooner he got to see his roommate, the infamous Blaine. 

"Josh... Wait..." Blaine said in a hazy voice. "I don't know if we should be doing this... ah!" Blaine moaned in pleasure as Josh licked from the bottom of Blaine's neck to his ear lobe.

"Why, Blaine? Don't you like what I do to you?" Josh whispered seductively as he nibbled on Blaine's lower lip.

"Yes... but... I... I have... oh Josh! No!" Blaine pushed the taller boy away. "I can't do this to Kurt... he's my boyfriend. I don't even know how I could be betraying him like this. No! Josh! No!" Blaine really got frustrated as Josh leaned in and kissed Blaine's open mouth.

"Blaine, come on. Kurt doesn't have to know about this. It can be our little secret", Josh purred as he ran a hand lightly down Blaine's spine. "Now, Blaine, let's have a little fun", Josh winked and started undoing the buttons on Blaine's shirt. He progressively licked up and down Blaine's abs until Blaine was shivering with anticipation. "Don't you want me, Blaine? I want you..."

"Fine! Mmm Josh! But just so we're clear! Kurt NEVER finds out about this! Okay?"

"Mmhm, great! Now kiss me, Anderson!"

Blaine and Josh met in a cloud of white hot lust. Lips crashing together and tongues mingling, tasting salty sweat and sweet mouth. Adrenaline coursed through both boys' veins as they melded together in a secret bond, both praying not to get caught. 

**AN: Sorry this was really short. I typed this up on my phone and I'm still trying to get used to this whole thing. I have some ideas in mind for this story but if there's anything you guys want in this story let me know! Reviews... what the hell CAN'T they do? (AVPM/AVPS FTW) :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this chapter is longer than the last one, yay! Thanks for all of the support from the last chapter! You guys make me happy(: **

Blaine tucked in his uniform shirt and put on his blazer. He smoothed out his pants and straightened his tie. Next to him on the bed was Josh, who was fixing himself just as Blaine was. To be blunt, both boys were trying to make themselves look like neither of them had just been having a heated make out session with the other just five minutes ago. After Blaine was sure he looked presentable he started fiddling with his hands. "Look, Josh. I don't know how to explain what we've got going on here but I do know one thing. You have to swear to me that you won't tell a soul about" Blaine motioned his hand between the two of them "this."  
>The blond boy nodded solemnly. "I may seem like a pig who just wants to get it on with you, Blaine, but I really like you. And I don't want to mess this up." He looked deeply at Blaine. "I should get going, I have to write a paper that's due tomorrow. See you, Blaine..." Josh got up and embraced the shorter boy in a hug. Blaine hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms dutifully around Josh's waist.<br>"Bye, Josh. Text me later, okay?" Blaine whispered to him. Josh nodded and headed into the hall.  
>***<p>

Kurt pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot and hopped out of his car. He grabbed his bag in a daze and headed into the dormitories. Just thinking about Blaine made Kurt blush. He thought about Blaine's curly hair and his hazel eyes. All he wanted to do right then was gaze into those eyes for the rest of the day. He wanted Blaine's strong arms to envelope him from behind and pull him onto the bed for a snuggle fest. He wanted to wash the ungodly amount of gel from Blaine's hair and run his delicate hands through the curly mass in a passionate kiss. But is nothing else, Kurt just wanted to _be_ with Blaine. He cared about him so much and couldn't wait to be near Blaine once again. Lost in all of his Blaine induced daydreams, Kurt didn't notice Josh walking down the hallway towards him. The crash was the only thing that broke Kurt out of his daze.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Josh!" Kurt said, leaning down to pick up the books that he had knocked out of Josh's hands. "I'm such a klutz! Ugh, sorry again... I need to watch where I'm going from now on..."

Josh smiled at the counter-tenor. "Hey, Kurt. Don't worry about it. I was just heading to the library. I'm not in a rush. I was actually dreading going there because of this paper I have to write. So, in a way you saved me for a few minutes. Thanks, Kurt." Josh studied Kurt's pale face. It was quickly reddening at the joking tone Josh was speaking in. It was pretty cute. Josh knew why Blaine was with Kurt. He was smart, charming, and had a wonderful sense of fashion. _Granted, Josh only liked Kurt as a friend, but he could still see what the boy he was in love with saw in him_.

"Oh well... have fun writing that paper!" Kurt replied breezily. He flashed Josh a quick smile. "Don't wear yourself out too much! The Warblers have a nursing home gig coming up soon!"

Josh laughed warmly and replied, "Oh I'll try! Gotta keep these pipes working! Well, I better head out, bye Kurt!" Josh waved as he walked out of the dorm hallway and towards the main campus.

_I forgot how sweet Josh was, _Kurt mused, _Blaine and I should hang out with him sometime!_

Kurt walked into his room that he shared with Blaine. "Hey Blaine! I'm back from talking with Mercedes!"

Blaine turned to Kurt and reached out to hug him. "Hey, baby, I missed you!" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek. "How's Mercedes and the New Directions?"

"Oh they're great!" Kurt responded. Mercedes is still my diva! She actually had to wrap up our meeting short because of practice for Nationals. I still can't believe we lost at Regionals. I really wanted to go to New York..." Kurt trailed off and looked at Blaine. " It doesn't matter, though. I get to spend time here with you instead of watching Rachel hog the spotlight and Quinn fawn over Finn to get them higher chances of being prom king and queen. I defiantly prefer staying here with you." Kurt smiled at the boy whose arms were wrapped tightly around him. "So what have you been up to while I was chatting with Mercedes?"

Blaine looked away from Kurt trying to hide his nerves. "Well I didn't do anything exciting, really. I just studied, finished up some assignments that are due soon..." Blaine trailed off and stared at the ground. Kurt didn't seem to catch on to the obvious uncomfortable vibes Blaine was sending out. Blaine let go of Kurt and sat on his bed. He patted the space beside him for Kurt to sit. "Come here, Kurt"

Kurt set down the bag that he hadn't had the chance to set down yet and walked calmly over to Blaine's bed. He slowly lowered himself into Blaine's open, waiting arms. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Kurt asked as he snuggled into Blaine.

"Sure I do, baby. What movie do you want to watch?" Blaine replied as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Would it be okay if we watched Grease? I've been dying to watch that ever since Mercedes and I were talking about when I had Rachel dress up in that ridiculous cat-suit to try to seduce Finn. It was hysterical!" Kurt was laughing and Blaine could feel his stomach rising and falling with each peal of laughter. He felt Kurt's hot breath on his neck and sighed guiltily, thinking of the lips that had been there not even an hour ago. Blaine shoved those thoughts aside and focused completely on his boyfriend in his lap. He breathed in Kurt's delicious scent. "Mmm. sure, Grease sounds good." Blaine reluctantly stood up and rifled through the shelves of DVDs until he found the right one. He popped open the case and slid the DVD into the player. As he was heading back towards the bed, he saw a post-it-note. Blaine picked it up and pressed play on the remote.

"Hey, babe, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be back in a sec." Blaine hurried into the bathroom and pulled the note out from his pocket. It read: _Blaine- I know I'm risking a lot just by leaving this note but I had to tell you. I still smell like you and I love that. You're totally awesome. (Okay that probably wasn't worth getting caught over but it's true.) Take care sweet boy, Josh(; 3_

_"_Damn it, Josh!" Blaine hissed to himself as he ripped the note into pieces and threw it into the trash can. He made a mental note to tell Josh _not_ to do that again.

Blaine walked out of the bathroom to a concerned look on Kurt's face. "You okay, babe?" Kurt asked him with a smile. Blaine walked to the bed and pulled Kurt into his arms and onto his lap. "Yeah, Kurt, I'm great... now that I'm here snuggled up with you", Blaine replied with a loving smile. He leaned in and kissed Kurt gently on the mouth. After a passionate response from Kurt, Blaine deepened the kiss, their tongues mingling. After a long while of sweet, passionate kissing Blaine pulled back. "Let's watch the movie, okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him on the nose. The couple snuggled into each other, singing along to all of the songs with each other. The moment was so perfect, so right, that it almost made Blaine forget what he was doing with Josh. Almost.

**AN: I definitely tried to make this chapter longer with fluff in it. I want there to be some nice moments before the angsty stuff comes in. I'd love it if you guys would review! Reviews completely make me smile and are totally awesome!(: Klisses to you all!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So just for the record, I ship Klaine 99999999999% I just find it satisfying to write unfaithful!Blaine and vulnerable!Kurt. There's just something about dark!Blaine that is so intriguing. Also, this story is most likely going to be about Blaine cheating on Kurt because he finds himself attracted to another guy. That's not all the story is going to be about (I think) but that's the first major conflict I see happening. It could possibly turn into Kurt/Blaine/Josh if you guys want it to. I could do that. But let me know what you guys want/would prefer! The songs used in this chapter are "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert and "Whataya Want From Me" also by Adam Lambert. I happen to quite like his music. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is Glee. If I did Darren Criss would be a permanent fixture on the show at all times. He's supermegafoxyawesomehot :D **

Blaine and Kurt sat in the Warbler's music hall one day after school, waiting for practice to start. The competition season may have been over, but the Warblers never needed an excuse to sing. "Alright guys! We've decided to mix things up today. One of our Warblers suggested to the counsel that we take a chance for anyone who is interested to sing a solo. The counsel decided that this would be a great idea and so the next few meetings will be filled with only solo performances." Wes smiled at the excited chatter coming from the group of teenage boys. "If anyone has a song prepared and would like to sing first come up here and we'll get started!" Wes finished his explanation and sat down with the rest of the Warbler counsel. Josh sauntered up to the front of the room and handed the tech guy a CD. "Track 7" He said with authority. Josh looked out into the audience, his eyes landing on Blaine's. "This song is just a little something I had wanted to say to someone for a while" Josh smiled and took a deep breath then he began singing with growing passion, his eyes glued to Blaine.

_So hot out of the box__  
><em>_Can we pick up the pace__  
><em>_Turn it up, heat it up__  
><em>_I need to be entertained__  
><em>_Push the limit, are you with it?__  
><em>_Baby don't be afraid__  
><em>_Imma hurt you real good baby_

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say__  
><em>_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display__  
><em>_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed__  
><em>_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

By now Josh was completely confident with the performance and he started moving around. He weaved through the throng of cheering boys always keeping Blaine in focus.

_No escaping when I start__  
><em>_Once I'm in I own your heart__  
><em>_There's no way to ring the alarm__  
><em>_So hold on until it's over_

Kurt listened intently as Josh sang with so much enthusiasm. He looked at Josh, who seemed to be intently staring down Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt payed close attention to the lyrics and a look of shock crossed his face as he saw Blaine look flustered.

_Oh!__  
><em>_Do you know what you got into__  
><em>_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh!__  
><em>_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_You thought an angel swept you off your feet__  
><em>_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

Blaine was mortified. He couldn't even begin to believe that Josh was doing this in _public_. And in front of _Kurt_**. **_Kurt_, Blaine thought as he looked over at the stricken boy. His face was pale and his mouth was shaped like an "O". One of Kurt's hands clutched Blaine's possessively while the other was clenched into a fist at his side. Blaine's mind reeled as he tried to think of an explanation for Josh's outrageous behavior.

_'Sall right__  
><em>_You'll be fine__  
><em>_Baby I'm in control__  
><em>_Take the pain__  
><em>_Take the pleasure__  
><em>_I'm the master of both__  
><em>_Close your eyes, not your mind__  
><em>_Let me into your soul__  
><em>_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start__  
><em>_Once I'm in I own your heart__  
><em>_There's no way to ring the alarm__  
><em>_So hold on 'til it's over_

Josh was really having fun with this number. He decided to take a chance and skipped over to where Blaine was sitting with Kurt. He noticed that Blaine was rubbing calming circles into Kurt's back. _Well, here goes nothing_**... **Josh though.

_Oh!__  
><em>_Do you know what you got into__  
><em>_Can you handle what I am about to do__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_You thought an angel swept you off your feet__  
><em>_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

Josh ran a hand across Blaine's shoulders and marveled at how firm they were. He wanted to linger his hand on Blaine's back, but decided against it because he knew Blaine would kill him later. Josh made his way back to the front of the room.

_Oh__  
><em>_Do you like what you see?__  
><em>_Oh__  
><em>_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!__  
><em>_Do you know what you got into__  
><em>_Can you handle what I am about to do__  
><em>_'Cause it's about to get rough for you__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

As the song was about to finish Josh was once again near Blaine. He ruffled Blaine's hair with his hand and walked away, smirking.

_Oh!__  
><em>_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet__  
><em>_You thought an angel swept you off your feet__  
><em>_But I'm about to turn up the heat__  
><em>_I'm here for your entertainment_

The last notes faded away into silence for a few seconds before a huge outburst of cheers erupted. Josh smiled and bowed, secretly loving the attention. As he passed Blaine on his way back to his seat he linked Blaine's pinky with his own. Just as swiftly as he had linked their fingers, he dropped Blaine's hand with an innocent look on his flushed face.

Kurt, who was still clasping Blaine's hand in his own like his life depended on it, stood up shakily, reluctantly letting go of Blaine's hand. "Blaine. Outside. _Now_." Kurt said bluntly. Blaine stood up and followed Kurt's retreating figure. "Look, Kurt-"  
>"Blaine Anderson, shut your mouth. I'm talking." Kurt snapped at Blaine, interrupting him. "Did you <em>see<em> the way he was looking at you, Blaine? Did you see that? He look like he wanted to eat you alive!" Kurt seethed. "I can't _believe_ Josh of all people would try to hit on you! Although, you are one fine piece of ass..." Blaine chuckled lightly at his boyfriend. "BLAINE! Stop laughing! I'm serious! I don't want anyone to take you away from me" Kurt's voice cracked and Blaine looked up to see tears welling up in Kurt's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Kurt, come here" Blaine opened up his arms and pulled Kurt in tight. He ignored the burning guilt in the pit of his stomach. If Kurt ever found out about Josh he would be _broken. _Nothing but broken. "Babe, it's okay, nothing is going to make me leave you", Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Some silly guy can have a crush on me but it will always be _you_ that I'm in love with. Only you." Blaine kissed away a tear on Kurt's cheek and Kurt flushed. "You- you love me?" Kurt stammered with a smile.

"Yes, silly Kurt, of course I love you!" Blaine replied with a smile.

"I love you too, Blaine", Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine on the mouth. Blaine kissed him back sweetly then pulled away. "We should head back inside. I'm sure the others are worried." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him back into the choir room.

Josh hated seeing them together. He hated the way Blaine always comforted Kurt. All Josh could think about as he watched the couple in a tight embrace in the hallway was how much he wanted to take Kurt's place. He wanted to be the one Blaine never let go of. In his dreams, Josh was always the one who was on he receiving end of Blaine's sweet kisses. Granted, he was fooling around with Blaine behind Kurt's back, but Josh wanted more. He wanted a _real relationship_ with Blaine. He sighed and leaned back down in his chair as the couple walked back into the room hand-in-hand. Josh would just have to wait until Blaine finally realized that Josh was worth giving up Kurt for.

Kurt walked to the front of the room and looked to the counsel. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to sing a song now." Wes nodded and gestured for Kurt to go ahead. Kurt sat down at the piano and began playing the keys. After the opening notes rang out, he began to sing with intense feeling.

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<em>

_There might have been a time  
>When I would give myself away<br>Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
>But now, here we are so whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me_

Kurt locked eyes with Blaine, tears forming in his eyes because of the emotion he was singing with. The song didn't have much to do with what was going on with him but he felt that the emotion in the song was perfect.

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
>that baby you're beautiful<br>And there's nothing wrong with you  
>(nothing wrong with you)<br>It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
>but thanks for lovin' me<br>Cause you're doing it perfectly  
>(it perfectly)<em>

_There might have been a time  
>When I would let you slip away<br>I wouldn't even try  
>But I think you could save my life<em>

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in, I won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep comin around<br>Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
>Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)<em>

_Just don't give up on me  
>(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down<br>No, I won't let you down_

_(So hey) just don't give up  
>I'm workin it out<br>Please don't give in,  
>I won't let you down<br>It messed me up (It messed me up)  
>Need a second to breathe<br>Just keep coming around  
>Hey, whataya want from me<em>

Josh glared at Kurt. It was obvious the reason Kurt was singing this was because he was upset about Josh's little performance earlier. Even though Kurt and Blaine had had a little love-fest outside, Kurt was obviously still shaken. _Good, _Josh thought, _let him know that I want his man. _

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
>Please don't give in, i won't let you down<br>It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
>Just keep coming around<br>Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
>whataya want from me (whataya want from me)<br>whataya want from me_

Kurt finished the song and soaked in the applause. He sat next to Blaine and picked up his hand.

Wes stood up and addressed the group. "Well it looks like we've had some great, emotional songs sung today! Great work! We'll meet here again tomorrow! Same time!" The boys filed out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine walked to their room together, holding hands. Their faces were shining and happy, both of them laughing. Blaine was praising Kurt on his performance and Kurt was ginning happily. To any onlooker, they looked like the perfect couple, happy, in love, comfortable, and most of all enchanted in the other. But what a stranger doesn't know is that this happy couple has underlying faults and could be on the verge of breaking.

**AN: Well isn't that a dark ending... The Angst is coming really soon for those of you waiting for that. I just didn't want to write the angst so soon into the beginning of the story because I feel like after that happens, I won't be able to find away to continue the story. I just don't want to get stuck. But I think I've found a way to work this so the angst is coming :D I'll try to update soon. If you'd like anything to happen in this story, let me know! Klisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! I'm just going to apologize beforehand for this chapter. I'm writing this late at night and it's kind of a weird chapter to me. I don't really know where it came from. (Actually, I'm pretty sure I pulled this out of my ass) But I really wanted to get another chapter out there for you guys. (: You are so awesome about reviewing and it makes my day whenever I read them, so thanks! (: **

"_Put your hands all over me  
>Please talk to me, talk to me<br>Tell me everything is gonna be alright(s'gonna be alright)  
>Put your hands all over me<br>Please walk with me, walk with me now  
>Love is a game you say, play me and put me away<br>Love is a game you say, play me and put me away  
>Put your hands all over me, ooh, woo<br>Put your hands all over me, yeh yeh yeh yeh Put your hands all over me, ooh (All over me)"  
><em>Hands all over. The song was so fitting to the situation Blaine was in right now so it was ironic that the song was playing in the room right now. Hot breath was on his neck and sweet lips nibbled at his ear lobe. Blaine turned and kissed the boy full on his open mouth. He urgently shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Blaine felt a great sensation when their tongues met, swirling together. The kiss got sloppier as both boys moved with more urgency. Blaine reached for the boy's shirt and unbuttoned it. He ran a hand over his smooth chest and began kissing the boy's neck. The other boy quickly worked on getting Blaine out of his own shirt. It wasn't difficult, seeing as Blaine was completely willing. Blaine reached for the button on the boy whose neck he was kissing's pants. A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Blaine looked down and saw a rough hand clasped onto his wrist.  
>"Blaine... we need to stop. Kurt's going to be here any minute", Josh whispered. Was that jealousy Blaine detected in his voice? Blaine mentally slapped himself for getting so carried away with Josh, though he was <em>extremely <em>grateful that Josh was smart enough to catch the time. Both boys were breathing heavily and tried to get themselves under control. Blaine grabbed his shirt and hurriedly put it on. He tossed Josh various articles of clothing, motioning for him to put them on. "Look, thanks for stopping me, Josh. If you hadn't noticed what time it was Kurt could've caught us and I just don't think I could handle that" Blaine stated.

Josh cringed and turned away as he buttoned his shirt. _Right, _he thought nastily. _Blaine doesn't actually love me. He just fools around with me behind his boyfriend's back... _Josh felt a pang in his chest and was surprised to feel tears starting to sting his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and turned back to Blaine.

"Yeah, whatever. Try to control yourself next time. If you don't want to be caught so badly, then why are you even cheating with me?" Josh snapped. He didn't realize that he was yelling until he saw the shocked looked on Blaine's face. "I'd better go..." Josh said quietly and headed to the door.

He heard a faint call of .wait" coming from where Blaine was sitting on his bed. Josh turned around to face Blaine. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, Josh. I love Kurt. But with you... I just don't know. I really like it when we do... this. But I just can't sort out my feelings yet, I'm sorry" Blaine stood up and slowly embraced Josh in a gentle hug.

Josh pulled away and smiled sadly at Blaine. "Alright, Blaine. Call me when you need me..."

Kurt walked down the hallway to get to his dorm room and spotted Josh. Kurt's eyes narrowed when he saw that Josh had just exited from Blaine and his room looking quite rumpled. He walked up to Josh and sighed. "You know he's taken, right? So you can just go and take your pathetic self somewhere else because he's mine." Josh looked up with sad eyes and replied, "I know. I know he's never going to love me. I know he loves _you. _But you, of all people, should know how I feel, Kurt. You were the only openly gay guy at your old school and I know you must have had your share of unrequited crushes. So just give me a break okay?" Josh felt the tears coming on and walked quickly to his room before Kurt could react.

Kurt stood in the hallway in shock. He couldn't believe that Josh had actually just said that to him. He burst into his room to find a disheveled looking Blaine with his head in his hands, sitting on his bed.

"What's wrong with you, Blaine? You look like someone just kicked your puppy!" Kurt walked over and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "And why do you look so... rumpled?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and sighed. "Kurt, I... just have a lot to do. I have a project I need to get started on anyway... I should go to the library..." He picked up his backpack, which had been lying untouched near the door since he had tossed it there, caught up in the passion that was Josh. "I'll see you later, Kurt..." Blaine stumbled out of his dorm room and walked in a daze to the library. Kurt sat on the bed, his hand lingering on the warm spot where Blaine had been only a matter of seconds ago. Why did he get the feeling that something was very wrong here?

Josh made it to his room just before the tears broke loose and flowed quickly down his face. He threw his belongings to the side and crumpled into a heap on the floor. _Damn love. _

Blaine reentered his room a few hours later to find Kurt sitting cross-legged on the floor scribbling furiously in a little notebook. Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt looked up, slamming the notebook shut."God, Blaine! You scared me!"

"Oh, sorry Kurt." Blaine said distantly.

"Damn it, Blaine! What is wrong with you? Ever since I got back today you've been really weird!" Kurt exclaimed. His face was flushed with anger.

Blaine looked at Kurt and sighed. "I'm just trying to deal with some stuff, okay?"

"No, Blaine, that's not okay." Blaine looked up, shocked. "You can't just come in here treat me like a doormat and say that you dealing with _'stuff'. _You know what, Blaine; we all have '_stuff_' to deal with! Do you see anyone else around here moping around like a Kindergartener? No! It's-"  
>"Kurt!" Blaine cut Kurt off sharply. "Listen to yourself! You're kinda whining like a kindergartener too, you know!"<br>"I am not!"

"You are too, Kurt."  
>Kurt took in a deep breath and stared straight at Blaine. "Okay, Blaine. I'll tell you why I'm so upset. It's because that little shit, Josh is trying to steal you away! I know we've talked about this before but he said something to me today. And it struck a nerve."<br>Blaine looked up at Kurt curiously. "What did he say to you?" At the mention of Josh messing with Kurt, Blaine snapped back to his old self. He regained the possessive look in his eyes that he got whenever Kurt felt threatened.

"Just something about how I should know how he feels because of all the unrequited crushes I've had before"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. I really am. I don't know what came over me" Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

Kurt sassily walked to his bed and sat down. He pouted seductively and said to Blaine in a whisper, "Only if you sing to me"

Blaine laughed and grabbed his guitar and began strumming on the chords. His voice was beautiful as ever as he began to sing the enchanting melody.

_If I show you  
>Get to know you<br>If I hold you just for today  
>I'm not gonna wanna let go<br>I'm not gonna wanna go home  
>Tell me you feel the same<em>

_'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>But it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<em>

_And I just wanted you to know  
>I don't wanna look back<br>Cause I know that we have  
>Something the past could never change.<br>And I'm stuck in the moment  
>And my heart is open<br>Tell me that you feel the same_

_'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go_

_Cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<br>_

_Hold (Hold) me down (me down)  
>Hold (Hold) me now<br>I'm safe (I'm safe)  
>I'm sound (sound)<br>When you're around  
>Hold (Hold) me down (me down)<br>Hold (Hold) me now  
>I'm safe (I'm safe)<br>I'm sound (sound)  
>When you're around<em>

_'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<br>And I just wanted you to know_

_(I'm for real)  
>'Cause I'm for real<br>Are you for real?  
>I can't help myself<br>It's the way I feel  
>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night<br>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
>Well it feels so right<br>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
>So don't let me go<br>Cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<em>

Blaine starred at Kurt for the entirety of the song. His eyes were always staring lovingly into the gorgeous blue pools that he adored so much. Kurt's heart swelled and he ran over to Blaine and pounced on his lap. "Okay you're forgiven. Now, kiss me"

Blaine was happy to oblige. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deeply on the mouth. "I love you, Kurt" Blaine said with a smile

"I love you too, Blaine" Kurt said and dove back into his boyfriend's sweet mouth. A mouth that tasted a little bit like the mint gum Kurt had smelled on Josh's breath when they had their little spat as Josh was leaving Blaine's room. Kurt winced and looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Blaine, why do you taste the way Josh's breath smelt when I saw him coming out of our room?'

The smiled disappeared from Blaine's mouth, but other than that he managed to keep his composure.

"Oh, uh because Josh and I both had a piece of the same gum while he was over here studying. No big deal"

Kurt sighed, relieved and oblivious to his boyfriend's lie.

"Right, no big deal..."

Except it was.

**AN: Again, I don't really know what that was. Feel free to let me know if you hated it. There just wasn't that much going on that seemed exciting (to me). Then you ask, why did I even post this chapter? It's because I wanted to keep my loyal readers happy. (: But again. I'm sorry this sucks. I promise you, the next chapter or the chapter after that is going to have some major plot twists! I hope that chapter will redeem this one. I'll stop rambling now. The songs used in this chapter are; "Hands All Over" by Maroon 5 and "4 Real" by Avril Lavigne. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm currently going through major Glee withdrawals. Only 8 more days. I can survive this. Since I'm missing Glee so much I want to write fluff very badly. But, I decided this story needed angst more than fluff. So there you go. If I can't find a way to fit anymore fluff into this story, I'll most likely write an uber fluffy one shot. Sorry to ramble but I thought you guys should know. Another thing, I upped the rating to M. I feel so risqué. Also, I'm sorry if this story is a little rushed in places, I was trying to fit everything I wanted in her and it got a little rushed. (I got kinda lazy in places that I didn't feel like going into). Anyway, for those of you who were waiting for angst, today is your lucky day! **

**Warning: Angst and "Fun times" ;) ;) Ahead**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee. **

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He groped around at the sheets, looking for any trace of the warm body he fell asleep with. Kurt smiled at the memory of the night before. He and Blaine had kissed for quite a while until they fell asleep wrapped up in each other. It was a Saturday morning so Blaine wouldn't have gone to class. They were both staying at Dalton for the weekend so he wouldn't have left to see his parents either. Kurt got up out of the warm bed and staggered to the bathroom. When he got there he saw a note taped to the mirror. It was written in the familiar scrawl that Kurt had come to love. _Kurt-_, the letter read. _I know you're probably looking for me this morning, seeing as how we fell asleep last night. ;) Don't worry about me; I've just gone to get breakfast with a friend. I'll be back around 11:30 and we can do something together. Love you, beautiful :) I miss you already.  
>Xoxoxo, Blaine<em>  
>Kurt smiled at the note and wandered back into his room to check the time. It was only 9:30. Kurt didn't want to wait around the room for two hours before Blaine got back. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick out to Rachel and Mercedes.<br>_Hey girls! Blaine's out and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Meet me at the coffee shop in 30 min? -K (9:30)  
>Sure thing, Kurt! -R (9:34)<br>Hell to the yes! We needed to hang! -M (9:36)  
><em>The replies came in quickly and Kurt smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriends again.

Blaine and Josh were seated in a booth across from each other in the local IHOP. Blaine starred at Josh and asked, "Why did you call me here, Josh? I was supposed to spend the day with Kurt." Josh glared at Blaine, disappointed. _You'd think Blaine would realize by now that every time he says Kurt's name it breaks my heart..._ Josh looked at Blaine incredulously. He was shocked how stupid Blaine could be sometimes. "I called you here to talk about what we're doing. I know we've tried to talk about this before but you always blow me off! I'm tired of it, I need to know what we're doing" Josh looked hopeful and Blaine felt sick. He sighed for what seemed like the millionth time in the past week.  
>"Josh, why do you keep pestering me about this? I told you I didn't know!" Blaine shot at Josh, who looked at Blaine, wounded.<br>"Exactly, Blaine! It's time for you to make up your damn mind about what you want! As much as I hate to say this, it's true. I don't want to stop fooling around with you because I really, really care about you. And if sneaking around with you is the only way I can do it... fine. But I need you to acknowledge that we're going to be together... just not in the typical way. I also need you to stop treating me like trash. I know you care about me, Blaine, or you wouldn't be here right now."

Blaine nodded. "I know what you mean and I'm really going to try. I don't know what it is about you, Josh, but you've got me hypnotized whenever we kiss. That's why we always end up being _thisclose _to getting caught. It's because I get so mesmerized that I never want to stop." Josh blushed but was absolutely beaming.

"You're mesmerized by me, eh?" Josh teased with a smile that could've put Jesse St. James' show face to shame. Just then Blaine's phone buzzed with a text from Kurt. Blaine tapped the screen and smiled widely as he read the text_. Blaine- Meeting M & S at the coffee shop then going shopping. Won't be back for a while, I'll text you when I'm on my way back so we can make plans. XOXOXOX -K (10:10)_

"Remember how I was talking about that whole 'I'm enthralled with you' thing? Well, other man, would you like to go test out that theory? Kurt went shopping with his girl friends and won't be back for a good three hours, knowing Kurt and the way he and his girls can shop" Josh nodded enthusiastically and practically threw his money on the table. His heart was in his throat and his stomach was doing constant flips. _Blaine is mesmerized by me. And he wants to go spend _hours_ with me, making out... and maybe more. I can't believe this is real. _Blaine slung his arm around Josh's shoulders and led him to his car where he opened Josh's door, in true gentlemanly fashion. Before he let Josh get into the car he kissed him with passion, sliding his tongue into his warm mouth. He made Josh's knees go weak as he ran his tongue along the back of Josh's teeth before he finally licked Josh's lips and pulled away. "That was just a warm up", Blaine whispered seductively into Josh's ear. He nipped at his earlobe then pulled away and walked around to the other side of the car without another word. Josh was breathing heavily and slunk into his seat. He thought to himself, _fuck, this is real. _

Blaine led Josh to his room and quickly opened the door. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Josh and Josh felt the same way. As soon as the door clicked shut Blaine turned to Josh and pushed him against the door. He kissed Josh hungrily, running his tongue all over Josh's mouth. He didn't leave one inch of his mouth unexplored. Josh responded with just as much enthusiasm. He tore away from Blaine's mouth, kissing a line across his jaw. This triggered a moan from Blaine who pulled them to the bed. Blaine unbuttoned Josh's shirt quickly, tossing it somewhere across the room. He ran his hands all over Josh's smooth chest. He was so turned on right now, "Josh, I want you so much" Blaine said with a moan as Josh licked Blaine's firm stomach. "Mm Blaine, you taste so good. I want you, too"

The boys crashed their lips together once again, nothing but passion radiating between them. Blaine pushed the blond boy back so he was lying down and Blaine was straddling Josh. They kissed with so much urgency; Blaine knew his lips would be swollen later. Blaine snaked a hand down to the button on Josh's pants undoing it swiftly and pulling the fabric off the boy beneath him. Josh moaned louder than ever before as Blaine palmed his bulge through his boxers. It felt _sogood. _Josh desperately undid Blaine's pants and flung them across the room. He felt Blaine's hardness pressing against his own through their boxers. Both boys moaned deeply and Josh palmed Blaine, matching the rhythm Blaine was using on him. "Josh! Fuck that feels amazing!" Blaine cried.

Blaine pulled Josh's hand away and ground his hips into the brown eyed boy that was underneath him. Josh yelped and thrust back. The boys bucked, thrust, and ground their hips to the same rhythm, moaning and mewling together at the pleasure. "Blaine!" Josh called out as one thrust felt especially good. The boys upped the tempo of the thrusts and also the intensity.

They were both on the brink of the ultimate pleasure when they heard the door open and a quick intake of breath. The boys jumped away from each other like they were on fire.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing his pants and pulling them on.

The brunette stood motionlessly in the doorway, watching as Blaine threw on a shirt,  
>"Kurt! Please listen to me! I can explain!" Kurt, finally gaining his senses dropped his things onto the floor and sprinted down the hallway. He didn't know exactly when the tears started, but he knew that by the time he reached Wes and David's room, they were pouring down his face. He knocked on their door, needing somewhere, anywhere to go that wasn't near Blaine or Josh. David opened the door and gasped when he saw the state that Kurt was in. Kurt ran into the room and closed the door. He collapsed into a heap on the floor.<p>

"Kurt, what the hell happened to you?" David asked, concerned.

Kurt was sobbing so hard now that he could hardly choke the words out. "B-b-Blaine...c-ch-cheated...on me...w-with... Josh..." he was so out of sorts and could hardly get any oxygen into his lungs.

Wes and David exchanged looks of utter shock. "Wes, go talk to Blaine. I'll stay here and comfort Kurt." David said quickly to Wes.

David looked sadly at Kurt. He was sobbing so hard that his whole body was shaking, His eyes were red and puffy with tears poring out of them, unrelentingly. He gasped for air in-between sobs and the sight made David's heart break. Kurt was his friend and he couldn't stand to see him curled up in the fetal position on the floor, heartbreaking sobs shaking his petite figure. He picked up Kurt's phone and dialed Finn. Finn picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello? Kurt?" _Finn asked.  
>"Hi Finn, this is David. I'm Kurt's friend. Could you come to Dalton and see Kurt? He's going through something horrible. Oh and bring Mercedes and Rachel."<br>"_What? What's going on?" _Finn responded.

"Blaine cheated on Kurt" David answered.

"_Oh shit. I'll be right there"_

Wes walked into Blaine's room to find Blaine laying facedown on his bed, crying. "Blaine? Are you okay?" Wes called as he walked to Blaine's bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No", Blaine answered, his voice filled with despair. "I'm an asshole. I _cheated _on Kurt! The only boy I've ever loved! How could I do this to him! He'll never take me back! _I hate myself!" _Blaine was shouting by the time he finished his rant.

"Not to be an ass, but that was a really messed up thing you did to Kurt. Like that was fucked up." Wes told Blaine. "I think you need to give him space before you talk to him. But here's an idea; sing to Kurt. Let him know how you feel through song."

Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes arrived at Dalton and knocked on David's door. David opened it and motioned for the heartbreak rescue group to come inside. They saw Kurt curled up into a ball on David's bed. He had stopped crying but his body still shook every now and then with his labored breathing that happens when someone sobs like Kurt had. Finn picked Kurt up and carried him out to the car. Mercedes and Rachel followed dutifully, patting his head as they walked along. As they left the room, Finn called out to David. "Hey, man, thanks for taking care of Kurt. He really needed it"

When they got back to Finn's car Mercedes and Rachel sat in the backseat with Kurt. Kurt clung to the girls, hoping that the tighter he held on, the less his heart would hurt.

Finn drove to Mercedes' house and helped get Kurt situated for their impromptu sleepover. Mercedes and Rachel stayed with Kurt for the whole night. They wiped his eyes when he cried, held his hand as he wept, and held him close whenever possible. It hurt them both to see their best friend so broken, and they did everything they could to help make him whole again.

After a whole weekend in Lima, Kurt reluctantly returned to Dalton on Tuesday. He, Mercedes, and Rachel had all taken the day off from school on Monday in attempts to cheer Kurt up.

Warblers practice rolled around and the solo performances continued. Kurt looked absolutely dreadful. His usually crisp uniform was wrinkled and rumpled. His eyes were red and puffy from so much crying. The dark bags under his eyes were a sign he hadn't been sleeping very well. That was true; Kurt couldn't even close his eyes with out seeing the image that shattered his heart into a million pieces. There was only one person who could put Kurt's heart back together again, but Kurt didn't ever want to see that person again. It was like a fog was surrounding Kurt. He was physically in the room but he hardly heard anything that anyone said. He vaguely remembered Wes asking for anyone who wanted to sing a solo. As Kurt saw Blaine make his way up to the front of the room, his fog slowly lifted. His focus sharpened on Blaine. And it broke his heart.

Blaine looked just as bad as Kurt. His skin was dull and his tie was tied wrong. He grabbed his guitar and sat on a stool in the front of the room. "This song is for you, Kurt. I love you more than anything else in this messed up universe. I screwed up so, so badly and I'm sorrier than anyone has ever been. I miss you so much that it hurts. Everything hurts without you. I need you in my life to be happy. You're my everything, honestly. I have no idea what I'll do if I lose you." Blaine strummed the guitar and began singing gently,

_I was missing you  
>You were miles away<br>He was close to me  
>I let him stay<br>Then I closed my eyes  
>He almost felt the same<br>But when the morning broke  
>I cried out your name<em>

_If I'd only known  
>It would break us<br>I'd have done anything just to save us_

Tears started streaming down Blaine's face as he looked at the boy he loved's face. Kurt looked absolutely, one-hundred percent heartbroken. Blaine couldn't even bear the fact that he cause so much pain in someone he loved.

_'Cause you're all I have  
>When the world comes down on me<br>You're the one I love  
>And I'm begging you to see<br>You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
>You are, you are the one I love<br>You are, you are, you're all I have_

_You've forgiven me  
>But it doesn't change<br>The guilt I feel when you mention his name  
>No more innocence<br>How to trust again  
>Wanna believe that you won't do the same<em>

Kurt was crying now, silent tears falling off of his cheeks and onto his blazer. He held them in for as long as he could. Giving up he let the familiar tears fall.

_And every time we fight  
>We're gettin' closer<br>I slowly die inside  
>I'm scared it's over<em>

_'Cause you're all I have  
>When the world comes down on me<br>You're the one I love  
>And I'm begging you to see<br>You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
>You are, you are the one I love<br>You are, you are, you're all I have_

_Your love for me was always there  
>Maybe too much for me to care<br>Now that I know I messed it up  
>I'd give my all to take it back<em>

_'Cause you're all I have  
>When the world comes down on me<br>You're the one I love  
>And I'm begging you to see<br>You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
>You are, you are the one I love<br>You are, you are, you're all I have_

Blaine walked over to Kurt, looked him directly in the eyes and said, "I love you, Kurt. More than words can describe. I hate myself for hurting you" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt chastely on the lips, Kurt pulled away like he had been burned. "I'm sorry, Kurt, I shouldn't have done that..." Blaine walked sadly to his seat.

Kurt walked to the front of the room, put a CD in the music system, and walked to the stool where Blaine had been sitting a few minutes earlier and sat down. He waited for his cue to sing as the melancholy melody rang throughout the room.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
>my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,<br>there's just no gettin' over you  
>Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around<br>and wait for you  
>But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else<br>for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
>But now there's nowhere to hide,<br>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
>hopelessly devoted to you<br>Hopelessly devoted to you,  
>hopelessly devoted to you<br>My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
>my heart is saying "don't let go"<br>Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
>I'm hopelessly devoted to you<br>But now there's nowhere to hide,  
>since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,<br>hopelessly devoted to you  
>Hopelessly devoted to you,<br>hopelessly devoted to you_

Throughout the whole song, Kurt looked at Blaine with a pained look on his face. Tears were streaming down his face as he finished the song. "Thank you" Kurt said and walked out of the room, not even bothering to hide his broken heart.

When Kurt was outside of the choir room he sank to the ground, his sadness once again taking over. Blaine walked out of the room and saw Kurt. His heart broke at the sight and he started crying too. He sat next to Kurt and looked intently at him. "Kurt, I know what I did was absolutely demented. I'm such a horrid person for hurting you like this. But I do love you, Kurt. I love you more than anyone could ever know. And I've said this so many times, I just miss you so much. There's no doubt that I want you back. I'll have to oblige with what ever you say though, Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the troubled look on the small boys face.

"Blaine... I loved you so much. But you cheated on me. And now I'm so, so hurt and broken. You're the only one who can fix me..."  
>"So let me fix you, Kurt! What can I do to make this right?" Blaine asked hopefully.<p>

"Nothing, Blaine... You can't fix this right now... maybe not ever. I... Can't be around you right now... It hurts too much... I'll let you know if I change my mind but for now, can you just let me nurse my broken heart alone?" Kurt shook his head sadly and walked with his head down to his dorm room. Blaine's face fell. He got up and went back to the choir room where he promptly collapsed into Wes' arms, tears falling from his eyes.

**AN: This chapter was so sad to write. I did enjoy writing vulnerable!Kurt, though. I had a really tough time writing Blaine's character, so bear with me. The songs used in this chapter are "All I Have" by The Veronicas and "Hopelessly Devoted to You" from Grease. I don't know about you guys, but I've always wanted Kurt to sing "Hopelessly Devoted to You". He being the drama queen makes me think the song suits him well. Should Kurt take Blaine back? And what about Josh? What should happen to him in all of this? If you have any opinions let me know! **** Just to let you know, reviews make my life! I could be having a totally bad day and getting a review makes it a billion times better. You guys have been so good about reviewing, thank you! **** Klisses and Klainebows! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took longer than the others to get out. This site was being weird and then my internet connection was down. This chapter is a little bit choppy, I think, so sorry in advance. I do try to make things as smooth as possible but it is challenging. I got so many reviews/favorites on this fic and it makes me happy! (: Just thought you should know. And also, the mood changes suddenly in this chapter, I'm not proud of it, but I wrote this chapter over a couple of days, my mood was drastically different every one of those days, so sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (: **

The rain was pouring down outside. It was another lonely night filled with nightmares and lost love. Kurt sat in the middle of the sidewalk, drenched with rain. His hair was dripping into his face and Kurt couldn't tell what part of the wetness on his cheeks was rain and what part were tears. He gasped for breath, the broken sobs controlling him. Thunder crackled around him but he made no attempt to go inside. He clutched his knees closer to his chest, trying to hold in the pieces of his heart.  
>It had been two weeks since Kurt had caught his one love cheating on him. Anyone could see that Kurt was still absolutely heartbroken. Even though Blaine had confessed his love profusely to Kurt, he just didn't have the strength to take Blaine back. After all, Blaine had demolished Kurt's trust. What is a relationship without trust? Hardly anything worth suffering for.<br>Kurt just couldn't seem to grasp reality. To him, he was stuck in a horrible nightmare, just waiting to wake up from the images that haunted him. If it was even possible, the rain poured even harder than before. Thunder clapped and Kurt vaguely registered a bright flash of lightning in the distance. _Why me?_ Kurt thought sadly. _Why is it always the one who loves the hardest that gets hurt the most? I put out all of myself, my emotions, my love to Blaine and he cheated on me. How could he care about me if he _cheated_? I wish I could go back... change everything. Maybe it would be better if I had never even met... him.  
><em>Kurt was struck with a painful stab in the chest. He clutched his chest and cried harder, missing Blaine so much it physically hurt.  
>Just as Kurt thought he was never going to be whole again he looked up and saw a hand reaching down to help him out of the freezing rain.<p>

Kurt reached up and grabbed the warm hand, happy that someone cared enough to help him out of his misery. When Kurt looked up and saw the face attached to the hand, he staggered back. _What? No. There's no way he came here to save me...  
><em>"I know it doesn't make sense for me to be here... but let me explain... Let's go to my dorm and get you cleaned up, okay?" The face connected to the sweet voice smiled at Kurt encouragingly and wrapped a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders as he led him to the dorms.  
>Kurt leaned into the boy, happy to finally be in a warm embrace. They were both soaking wet but the situation made Kurt's heart swell. Someone had cared enough to go out into the pouring rain to help the small, broken boy. That meant so much to Kurt.<p>

It should have crushed Kurt's already broken heart to be in this room with _him_. Surprisingly, it did the opposite. Kurt felt strangely at peace and calm. More calm than he had felt since that absolutely dreadful day. The two boys had stopped quickly at Kurt's room to gather some dry clothes for Kurt to change into. Thankfully, Blaine wasn't in the room when the two boys got there. Blaine and Kurt still roomed together, but they did their best to avoid each other.  
>Kurt sat in the unfamiliar dorm and looked up at the blonde boy. Kurt had wide innocent eyes as he asked the boy, "Why did you come out in the pouring rain for me?"<br>"I made a mistake, Kurt. I couldn't see it then, but I know that now. What I did was wrong, so wrong. I thought I loved Blaine. I truly didn't want you to get hurt, I just wanted to be with the guy I thought I loved" the boy finally met Kurt's eyes. "You know how Blaine is... he has this charisma that just pulls you in. You can't get out until something truly awful happens. That something was for me was being the other man. I've never felt so guilty in my entire life. It kills me to know that your heart is shattered and it's all... my... fault..." he was whispering now, getting too choked up to speak.  
>"Kurt- when I saw you outside. I knew this was the exact moment when I could try to make things right. I should have never agreed to Blaine's advances... but you know how he is... he draws you in."<br>A faint smile ghosted at Kurt's lips for the first time in two weeks.  
>"Josh..." Kurt paused to think about how he wanted to continue. "I understand. I know the feeling you get when Blaine makes you feel wanted. It feels like you could do anything! So I understand how you got sucked under his spell. That doesn't make what you did okay... <em>at all<em>. I finally found someone who I could love and you _ruined _it!" Josh looked surprised at Kurt's outburst. He tried to comfort Kurt by placing his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I know I did. I suck."

Kurt dropped his head into his hands and thought for a moment. His head snapped up a minute later and Kurt had an excited look on his face. "You hurt me, but I think I have a way to fix this." An evil smirk spread across Kurt's face. "You have to help me show Blaine how hurt I am- _was_. I think it's time Kurt got a bad streak!"

/-/-/-/

Blaine missed Kurt. Yes, they did room together, but ever since Blaine cheated on Kurt, they weren't exactly on speaking terms. And quite frankly, Blaine was getting annoyed. It had been two weeks since the incident. Two weeks of begging, pleading, and groveling at Kurt's feet and Kurt didn't show any sign of forgiving Blaine. Blaine just wanted that boy back in his arms and he was getting impatient about it! Blaine realized that what he did was wrong, but if Kurt really loved him he would forgive him, right? _Wrong. _Blaine thought. _You're a bitch, Blaine and you know it. You're getting mad at _Kurt _for not taking you back after you _cheated _on him. That's pretty messed up. _Blaine had so many conflicting emotions; he just didn't know what do with himself.

/-/-/-/

Josh starred in shock at Kurt. _Kurt wants to be a bad boy? What? _Kurt looked at Josh expectantly. "So, what do you think?"

The brown eyed boy considered that for a minute before he replied, "I think that's _brilliant, _Kurt! You could make Blaine feel like shit after what he did to you! I have so many great ideas that we can put into action! But first, you're gonna need to be seductive, Kurt!"

Kurt grinned slyly. "I can do that. No problem. What should we do first?"

"Great! Well, I've noticed Dylan _drooling _every time he sees you. Let's start with some harmless, flirting, okay?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "That would make Blaine so jealous! ...But the thing is, I've never really flirted before... Maybe we could practice?" He looked down as he said this, embarrassed to even have to say this. "There just weren't any openly gay guys at my old school for me to flirt with."

Josh understood completely. Kurt was adorable, he hardly thought he needed practice but agreed to it anyway.  
>"Okay, Kurt. Pretend I'm Dylan and work your magic on me!"<br>Kurt blushed but dutifully obeyed. "Hey there" Kurt said in a sultry voice followed by a wink. "You're cute." Kurt was now playfully running his hand down Josh's arm. "I heard you had a thing for me and I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me this weekend." Kurt ruffled Josh's hair and smiled charmingly.

"How was that? Terrible? God, I know I sucked." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest uncomfortably.

"What? No Kurt, that was amazing! Now you just need to flirt with every guy in sight!" Kurt smiled appreciatively and squeezed Josh's hand. "Thanks, Josh. You rock" Kurt turned and flounced out of the room, leaving Josh starring open-mouthed at the doorway.

/-/-/-/

The next day in Warblers practice Kurt was determined to make Blaine feel awful. He pranced over to where Dylan was sitting and did exactly what he practiced with Josh. He smiled, laughed, touched his arm, and ruffled his hair, all the while asking him to join himself at a party. Dylan just smiled dreamily, not quite sure this was happening. He had been in love with Kurt for _months_ and Kurt finally took notice!  
>Blaine, on the other hand, was not so happy. He looked at Kurt getting all friendly with another guy and scowled. It especially stung because everyone happened to know that Dylan was gay. It was also no secret that he was in love with Kurt. <em>Well isn't this just great... Kurt's over there getting his flirt on with some whore and I'm stuck here watching. I'm supposed to be his boyfriend! Why is he over there flirting with that guy? <em>

Kurt leaned over and whispered in Dylan's ear, "I'll see you tonight at 7." Dylan nodded and watched as Kurt walked saucily out of the room.

While all of this was going on Josh just stared at Kurt. He was mesmerized by the way Kurt nonchalantly pushed his hair out of his eyes. His smile was sweet like candy. He loved the way when Kurt wore casual clothes they seemed to hug very part of his body perfectly.

"Dude, what's up? You look like you just stepped off a rainbow!" Josh was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by Nick's voice. "You've been staring off into space for like ten minutes! Is there something I should know about?"

Josh shook his head and brushed off Nick's comment. He couldn't have been that distracted by Kurt... could he?

/-/-/-/

Kurt was in his room getting ready to go clubbing with josh and Dylan when Blaine walked into the room with a scowl etched into his face. He took one look at Kurt's skin tight pants and fitted shirt and almost fainted.

"Blaine, are you okay? You look kind of ill..."

Blaine moved his gaze away from the perfect curve of Kurt's hip to his actual eyes. "What? Oh no. I'm fine just distracted. Are you doing something tonight?" Blaine asked as he gestured to Kurt's get up.  
>"Yeah", Kurt said with a smile. "I'm going out with some friends. We're going to the new club that opened like half an hour away"<p>

"Oh, that's nice" Blaine said with a tight smile and walked to his closet.

Kurt finished primping and walked towards the door. "Bye, Blaine"

Blaine swore he detected sadness in Kurt's voice but it was so faint that Blaine could have very well made it up. Blaine frowned and then an idea came to him. _Get ready, Blainey Boy. You're about to go clubbing. _

_/-/-/-/_

Five drinks later, Kurt was drunkenly standing on a table in the club. "I LIKE BOYS!" Kurt shouted over the music as he danced around like a crazy drunk. He grabbed Josh and started grinding with him. "Hiiii, Joshie. I don't wanna dance with Dylan. He's no fun." Kurt pouted and looked and looked at the boy sitting at a table, nursing a Sprite.

Josh grinned at Kurt. He loved the ways their bodies were moving together. To Josh, they fit perfectly together as they danced with such intensity. Kurt was smiling and looked truly estatic. Josh was also smiling, loving the way that Kurt was looking at him. He didn't know when it happened, but he found himself falling for Kurt and all his quirky ways. ever since that night in Josh's room, he just couldn't get Kurt out of his mind.

Blaine walked into the club and immediately saw a drunken Kurt dancing with his arms over his head. Blaine was shocked at how happy Kurt looked and then he noticed who Kurt was dancing with. He seethed as he saw that Kurt was grinding on Josh. _So Kurt can forgive _Josh _but not _me? _God, this is messed up. _Blaine sauntered over to Kurt and Josh and tapped Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt's eyes were closed, enjoying his moment of closeness with Josh. "Go away, Dylan. I don't like you"

"I'm not Dylan" Blaine said firmly and Kurt's eyes fluttered open.

"It's Blaaiiinneee! My kind-of-boyfran! I think we're on a break now though." Kurt looked deeply confused and Josh wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt's waist. "What do you want, Blaine? Kurt is finally happy. Let him have one night out without breaking his heart , please." Josh pleaded with Blaine, trying to get him to leave Kurt alone.  
>"Nooo, Joshh. I want Blainey to stay heree and watch meee." Kurt then proceeded to go around and dance to five different songs with seven different guys. Blaine and Josh watched Kurt with wide eyed horror as Kurt flirted and danced with guys neither of them knew. Blaine hated to admit it, but he was shattered. His heart ached and his eyes stung with unshed tears. He put a hand on Josh's shoulder and said to him, "Do you <em>see<em> how he's dancing with them! It's like he doesn't even care about me- Like he never even loved m-" Blaine choked on his words and he turned to leave. Josh, who was completely sober, grabbed Blaine's wrist. "I'll take care of him for you." Blaine nodded a thanks, too choked up to speak, and practically ran to the door, tears streaming freely down his face. He whispered to himself, "I actually thought he still loved me..."

/-/-/-/

Josh grabbed Kurt by the waist and attempted to pull him out of the club. "Noooo, Josh! I don't want to goooo! I'm having fun without Blaine for the first time!" Kurt swiveled his hips and tried to get Josh to dance with him once again.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kurt, but we really need to get you back to your dorm. You're drunk." Josh pulled on Kurt and he reluctantly agreed to go with Josh, rapidly becoming tired. Josh tucked Kurt into the passenger seat of his car and drove them back to Dalton. He carried Kurt into the building because Kurt was so uncoordinated. Kurt whined when Josh set him down to open Kurt's door. They walked into the room to find Blaine sound asleep on his bed. His eyes were red and puff so Josh figured that he had been crying. He picked Kurt up and set him down on his bed. He helped Kurt dress himself for bed because Kurt was too drunk to do anything but fumble with the buttons on his jeans. Josh laid Kurt down on the bed and tucked him in. "Good night, Kurt. You're going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow..."

"Noooo, Joshie. Stay with me I don't want to be alone..." Kurt whimpered softly so Josh laid down beside Kurt and pulled the brunette into his arms. "i'm only dong this because you're drunk" Josh whispered into Kurt's hair.

"That's okay... I just couldn't bear to be alone with Blaine again." Tears trickled down Kurt's cheeks and Josh wiped them away with his thumb. "It's going to be okay, Kurt... I promise"

He repeated those last words as a mantra until Kurt fell asleep in his arms.

/-/-/-/

Blaine awoke in the morning to see Kurt and Josh wrapped up in each other on the bed across the room from him. Blaine shut his eyes against the burning of tears. He remembered when he and Kurt used to sleep like that. His heart hurt so much. He knew right then that he needed to be with, Kurt. And only Kurt. Kurt was the only one he would ever love. He couldn't give up now. Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Kurt stirred and his eyes fluttered open. "Blaine? Why did you just...?" He trailed off his sentence and Blaine looked at him through tear filled eyes. "Because I love you. And it breaks my heart to see you here like this..." Blaine motioned to Josh, who was slowly waking up.

Kurt detangled himself from Josh and ran to the bathroom. Josh woke up fully when he heard the sound of Kurt retching. He ran to go see if he was okay. Kurt's head was pounding and he felt like hell. He definitely couldn't deal with his feelings for Blaine now.

/-/-/-/

Josh and Blaine worked together to take care of Kurt all day. Kurt was never any good at holding his alcohol so he needed a lot of pampering throughout the day. Not that he minded. Once he was finally feeling better he decided to make Josh and Blaine leave him alone. He sat in his room reflecting on his failed attempt at being a bad boy. All he wanted to do was forget Blaine. He wanted to take away the hurt that he felt every time he looked at Blaine or heard his voice. It killed him not to be with Blaine anymore.

Kurt wandered out into the hallway to look for Blaine and he found him leaning against the doorway to Josh's room, talking to Josh.

"I know. I know he was drunk but my heart still hurts. He just acted like he didn't even love me anymore." Kurt could tell Blaine was crying by the sound of his voice. "I just _hate _what we did to him! I'd do _anything _to change it- to take it back. I'd do anything for Kurt. I'd do anything to get him back." Kurt felt the warm tears on his cheeks as he approached Blaine.

"Blaine"

Blaine turned around, startled. "Kurt! When did you-"

Blaine was cut of by Kurt throwing himself into Blaine's arms and sobbing heartbreakingly. "I miss you, Blaine. I miss you so so much. I can't breathe without you. I need you to be with me but I don't know if I can trust you anymore..."

Blaine looked lovingly at the boy in his arms. "Kurt, Baby. I _swear_ to you that I will never ever do anything like that again in my entire life. I love you too much to ever let anything come between us again."

Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arms, his knees giving out. He sobbed into Blaine's chest, letting out all of his pent up emotions.

Blaine tilted Kurt's face up to his own and kissed him. "I love you more than anything. Don't you ever forget that." Kurt smiled and said, "I love you too, Blaine. I missed you"

The coupled hugged for a long time, trying to memorize the way if felt in each others' arms.

They may not always be a perfect couple, but for now they were happy just to be together.

/-/-/-/

There always seems to be one person in a happy situation that is always hurt. Josh knew he made a mistake with Blaine and felt absolutely terrible that he liked Kurt now. He hated himself for loving Kurt. It was so wrong. Especially because he just got back with Blaine. Josh knew that everything was never perfect in a relationship. If Kurt ever ended up broken again he would be right there waiting to put the pieces back together again.

**AN: So tadaa, Klaine is together again. I know I probably should've waited longer for them to get together again but I just felt like this was right... Kinda. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They seriously make my life! (: I tried to work everyone's ideas into this chapter but I was hard since not all of you want Klaine together in this fic. So I have spring break next week which means I'll be able to get new chapters out more quickly, yay!(: So, anyone have suggestions for what happens next? I have some ideas but I'd be happy to try and incorporate what you guys want in here too! I always want to write a new chapter right away after I get a review! You guys rock for reviewing! Thanks! (: Klisses! (5 days 'till new Glee AHHHHH! :D) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN**__: Okay for this chapter and any other chapter where Blaine and Kurt sing a duet, __Kurt sings whatever is underlined.__**Blaine sings whatever is in bold. **__**Whatever is underlined and in bold is what they sing together.**__ I've seen that done in some other fics, so it isn't my idea. I rather enjoyed this chapter and I hope you do too! (:_

The Dalton Academy Warblers were all gathered in the choir room waiting for the counsel to call them to attention. Blaine sat on a couch in the back of the room with Kurt in his lap. They had been inseparable since they had made up a little over a week ago. As Blaine and Kurt were snuggling, Josh and Dylan sat together, glaring at the oblivious couple.  
>Josh turned to Dylan and said suddenly, "Sucks, doesn't it?"<p>

Dylan nodded enthusiastically and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the counsel bringing the Warblers to order.

"Alright you guys! Our annual Warblers lock in is coming up!" David announced. "That means we'll all be meeting here tomorrow night at six. We'll see you all then. Make sure to bring everything that you're going to need from your dorm, seeing as no one will be allowed to go back to their dorm until the lock in is over!"

The boys chatted happily amongst themselves as they headed out of the room. Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt around his waist from behind. He whispered into his ear, "Ready for your first ever Warblers lock in?"

Kurt shivered at the feel of Blaine's breath on his cheek and melted into his boyfriend. "Mm, as long as you're there I'm ready for anything."  
>Blaine gave Kurt a look and Kurt realized what he had just said, "Blaine! You know I didn't mean it like that! I just feel like I can do anything with you."<br>Blaine smiled at his boy, "I know, babe. I think it's cute!" He kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and interlocked their fingers as they started walking.

"So what exactly is the point of this lock in?" Kurt asked. Since he had only transferred to Dalton this year, he had yet to experience all of the Warblers'' odd traditions.

Blaine stopped to the door to their room and opened the door, pulling Kurt inside. "Well, usually it starts with a couple of musical numbers by various willing soloists then it ends up... interestingly..."  
>"What do you mean by that?", Kurt inquired.<p>

"Um, some guys just end up doing some things that they regret the next morning. Don't worry- there's no alcohol involved, the boys here can just get really caught up in the moment. You'll see." Blaine smiled encouragingly at Kurt's worried face. "You'll be fine, Kurt! I'm here to protect you, although you won't need it!"

Kurt grinned and pulled his boyfriend closer. "I love how protective you are of me. It makes me feel safe." Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the lips and sighed into his mouth. He would never get tired of the way their mouths melded together. He ran his tongue along Blaine's lips, memorizing his taste. Blaine deepened the kiss and leaned Kurt up against the wall. He pulled his mouth away from Kurt's and began nibbling lightly on Kurt's neck. He started to suck on the sweet skin he found there while Kurt sighed happily. Blaine made him so happy. He felt like he was on cloud nine no matter what they were doing. They could be doing French homework side-by-side in complete silence and Kurt could feel completely at peace.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face in his hands and brought their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, loving the thrill that went through him every time their tongues touched.

Kurt knew he was in love with Blaine for sure because every one of their kisses felt as amazing as their first.

/-/-/-/

Josh sat in his room alone, scrawling furiously in a blue notebook. He held the notebook protectively against his knees as he scribbled down his thoughts. This notebook was sacred to him. He held all of his deepest emotions in this very book. Flowing across the pages were words of both love and hate. There were song lyrics jumbled in the margins while his thoughts cascaded down the lines of the pages.

A knock came at the door and Josh jumped up at the sound. He shoved the notebook under his mattress and leapt off of his bed to open the door. He was surprised to see an unfamiliar face at the door. The boy leaning in the doorway had dirty blond hair that hung just over his stunningly green eyes. "Hi, I'm Lucas. I'm new here. You're Josh, right?" Josh nodded, looking confused. "I'm your new roommate."

Realization flooded across Josh's face along with a warm smile. "Oh, hi, Lucas! Come on in!" Josh gestured for Lucas to follow him into the room. Lucas followed and set his bags down on the empty bed across the room from Josh's.

"What brings you here to Dalton?" Josh asked, genuinely curious.

"Ah, well. My parent's just got divorced, so my mom sent me here. I suspect it's just so she can have more alone time with her boyfriend. But whatever. She also wants to break my girlfriend and I up."

Josh chuckled and instantly regretted it. "Oh no! I don't mean to be insensitive! I am terribly sorry about your situation. I just laughed because it's been a long time since I've had to deal with girls." Lucas shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Do you're gay? Not to be rude, but is this setup going to be a problem for you?" Lucas asked uncomfortably.

Josh sighed dreamily and then replied, "Oh no! I happen to be in love with another student here. He just has a boyfriend so..." Josh left his thoughts trail off and hang in the air.

"Ah, right. Well, I've got an audition that I should head to..." Lucas said, changing the topic.

"Oh really? An audition for what?" Josh asked curiously. "I don't mean to pry-"  
>"No, it's fine. I'm trying out to be in the Warblers. You know the singing group here? I've heard it's outstanding."<br>Josh grinned and clapped his hands. "Oh my gosh! You're a singer! Me too! I'm in the Warblers too!" Josh was always happy to engage in a conversation about music or singing, much as the other Warbler's were.

Lucas merely nodded and smiled, "Cool! But I really do need to go to my audition. We can talk music later, okay?"  
>Josh nodded. "Absolutely!"<p>

/-/-/-/

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up in bed the next afternoon. Blaine got up and attempted to take Kurt with him.  
>"Kurt, we've got to pack for the lock in tonight. They're serious about not letting anyone back to their dorms."<p>

Kurt groaned and buried himself under the warm comforter. "I don't want to get up!"  
>Blaine laughed and threw a pair of socks at his boyfriend. "If you don't pack you'll forget your moisturizing crap and then you'll have wrinkles when you're older! Is that what you want?"<p>

The tired brunette threw the socks back at Blaine. "You suck for being right"  
>The curly hair boy pumped his fists into the air and replied, "You know you love me! Now get your cute, lazy ass out of bed!"<br>Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine and rolled out of bed to pack his things for the lock in.

/-/-/-/

An hour later all of the Warblers, including the newly inducted Lucas, mingled in the choir room. The room was buzzing with excitement and anticipation. The lock in was always a highlight of the boys' dorm lives.

Wes appeared in the front of the room and called out to get every one's attention. "Guys! It's time to go over the rule's for this year's lock in. As you all know, Dalton Academy has it's own music hall. It consists of the Warblers' common room and choir room along with the band room, supply closets and restrooms. You are allowed to go into any of these places. We will lock all of the doors that lead out of the music wing, so we will all be confined to the music wing together. The goal of this lock in is to bond and grow and a team and a single unit. No alcohol, drugs, weapons or other substance or item against school codes. Other than that there are no rules. Have fun!"  
>The Warblers decided to start off the night with some musical performances. Kurt and Blaine decided to perform their own rendition of Avril Lavigne's "4 Real".<p>

Blaine sat down at the piano and started playing the melody.

Kurt began singing his part of the vocals, pouring pure emotion into the words and notes.

_If I show you  
>Get to know you<br>If I hold you just for today  
>I'm not gonna wanna let go<br>I'm not gonna wanna go home  
>Tell me you feel the same<span>_

He looked at Blaine playing the piano and smiled lovingly at his charming, talented boyfriend.

_'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>But it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<span>_

Blaine started in with his section; his amazing voice was powerful with emotion.

_**And I just wanted you to know  
>I don't wanna look back<br>Cause I know that we have  
>Something the past could never change.<br>And I'm stuck in the moment  
>And my heart is open<br>Tell me that you feel the same**_

_**'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go**_

The two boys began singing the melody together, harmonizing and having a great time pouring out their soul. They smiled and sang filled with love for each other.

_**Cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know<strong>_

_**Hold (Hold) me down (me down)  
>Hold (Hold) me now<br>I'm safe (I'm safe)  
>I'm sound (sound)<br>When you're around  
>Hold (Hold) me down (me down)<br>Hold (Hold) me now  
>I'm safe (I'm safe)<br>I'm sound (sound)  
>When you're around<strong>_

_**'Cause I'm for real  
>Are you for real?<br>I can't help myself  
>It's the way I feel<br>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night  
>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye<br>Well it feels so right  
>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side<br>So don't let me go  
>Cause you have my soul<br>And I just wanted you to know**_

_**(I'm for real)  
>'Cause I'm for real<br>Are you for real?  
>I can't help myself<br>It's the way I feel  
>When you look me in the eyes like you did last night<br>I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
>Well it feels so right<br>'Cause it feels so right just to have you standing by my side  
>So don't let me go<br>Cause you have my soul  
>And I just wanted you to know <strong>_

As the boys finished the song together they embraced warmly and headed back to their seats. The other boys rolled their eyes but were genuinely happy for the boys.

A few more boys got up the nerve to sing and about an hour later the Warblers decided it was time to kick it up a notch.

/-/-/-/

All of the singers were seated in a large circle in the Warblers' common room. They decided to play truth or dare against some of the older boys' protests. They knew how out of control the game could get.

Josh was the first person going and Dylan had to ask Josh his question. "Truth or Dare" Dylan said.

"Truth" Josh replied, trying to go with the safest choice.

"If you could make out with anyone in this room- straight or gay- who would it be?" _Well shit. So much for the "safe choice". _Josh mumbled something with his head down, but no one understood what he was saying. "Well, Josh?"

Josh bushed furiously and said, "Kurt." Kurt blushed even harder, completely surprised at Josh's attraction to him. He snuggled closer into Blaine.

Josh spun the bottle in the middle of the circle and it landed on Kurt. Josh asked Kurt, "Truth or Dare?"

Kurt pondered this for a moment before finally deciding on dare. "I dare you to kiss anyone in this room. That isn't Blaine. For five minutes."

Kurt cringed and surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Josh, knowing Josh wanted to kiss him made the deed easier. Kurt leaned towards Josh and kissed him gently on the mouth. Josh brought up a hand to cup Kurt's face and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue over Kurt's lips, trying to savor the taste. Kurt shivered against Josh and wrapped his arms around his neck. Kurt was surprised at how amazing of a kisser Josh was. They two boys moved into a comfortable rhythm and reluctantly pulled away from each other as someone yelled, "Five minutes!"

_Stupid bastard who ended my kiss with Kurt, _thought Josh.

Kurt spun the bottle and it landed on Lucas. "Truth or Dare?", Kurt asked Lucas.

"Dare." Lucas said firmly. There was no way he was wimping out on his first lock in.

Kurt looked straight at Lucas and said, "I dare you to kiss every boy in this room and then pick the top three best kissers."

Lucas' jaw dropped and an echo of "harsh" and "damn, Kurt" echoed throughout the room. Josh got up and started making his way around the circle, kissing each boy with tongue. When he got to Blaine he leaned in and kissed Blaine. Blaine leaned into the kiss and enjoyed the moment. _Damn, _Lucas thought. _This boy's kisses are enough to turn any man gay!_

Lucas moved on and kissed Kurt, loving the softness of his lips. _Whoa, wait. What am I doing? Liking these boys' kisses? I'm straight!_

After Lucas kissed every one of the boys, he settled back into his spot on the floor and words tumbled out of his mouth. "The best kissers in order are Blaine, Kurt and Josh." The three boys mentioned looked satisfied.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and whispered, "I already knew you were the best kisser here." He kissed Blaine and melted into his mouth. They were so absorbed into each other that they didn't realize that the bottle had now landed on Blaine.

"Yo! Lover boy!" Lucas yelled. "Truth or Dare?"

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and said, "Dare"

"I dare you to give Kurt a lap dance." Lucas said with a smirk. _Take that, Bitch. That's for making me kiss guys when I'm straight._

Blaine got up and pulled a chair over to the circle and Kurt sat down in it. Blaine looked at Kurt who was beet red and look mortified. Blaine whispered, "It'll be okay" in Kurt's ear before slowly rotating his hips slowly in font of Kurt. He moved slowly and fluidly as he draped his body all over the mortified boy. He continued this for several minutes before he straddled Kurt and kissed him fiercely. "That was for being a trooper." Blaine whispered as he took his place back in the circle. Kurt followed and snuggled into Blaine's arm.

Blaine spun the bottle and laughed as it landed on Dylan. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"  
>"How far have you wanted to go with my boy, Kurt, here?" Blaine asked with a smirk. Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm and blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.<p>

Dylan looked uncomfortably at the floor and mumbled, "All the way..."

The boys all murmured and Kurt smacked Blaine in the arm again. "Wow. Way to make things awkward, Blaine."  
>Blaine grinned and messed up Kurt's hair. "It's what I do best. And that's what these lock ins are for, Kurt!"<p>

Kurt sighed and wandered over to where his stuff was sitting.

After the boys deemed they'd had enough truth or dare, they all settled into groups to stake out their sleeping territory.

The technical games may have been over but everyone knew that the night and drama were far from over.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last few, I'm doing two chapters for one event to that explains it. The next chapter shall have the rest of the lock in and the after-math from whatever goes down in this chapter and the next. I actually really like this chapter and it was quite fun to write. I'd love to know if you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who reviews, you guys are AMAZING! (: Tuesday is so close yet so far away. I need some Klaine before I go crazy! Damn this hiatus! Klisses and Klainebows! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy with a lot of personal issues and I had major writer's block. I suck, I know. I also took a little break to write a fluffy fic for my friend. **

**So yeah, this chapter is really smutty (In my opinion). I apologize if it sucks, (Which it probably will) I've just never written smut before, sooo... yeah. Enjoy. I would love you forever if you reviewed this and told me what you think of this chapter! **

Kurt, Blaine, Josh, and Lucas all ended up in the Warblers' common room for the majority of the lock in. Coincidentally, they all were in the room alone. All of the other boys had roamed off to more secluded areas to do God-knows-what. The boys all approached each other with wary eyes. Blaine had his arm slung protectively around Kurt while Josh and Lucas exchanged knowing looks.

"So..." Blaine spoke to break the awkward silence that had settled around them. Josh looked up at Kurt who was starring adoringly at Blaine. Lucas was looking curiously at all of the boys; the strange three-some intrigued him.

Kurt, who was still snuggled into Blaine, had an idea. "This is going to sound really cliché, but I think we should just sit and talk. That is what the Warbler lock in is about, right? Getting to know one another?"  
>Josh looked slightly panicked. <em>Shit. Kurt's going to wanna talk about me liking him... This is <em>brilliant. _Just what I need right now... _He looked at Kurt and replied with a sigh, "Alright that sounds fine."

The other boys nodded in agreement. Everyone brought their belongings to the furthest corner of the room away form the door and settled in for some chatting. The corner was highly secluded so they had a large amount of privacy.

Blaine sat with Kurt on his right and Lucas on his left. Josh sat between Kurt and Lucas. Blaine and Kurt were holding hands _again._ Josh found it slightly disgusting how they always had to be touching each other. Then again, if he had the chance to touch Kurt, he would take every opportunity available.

Kurt smiled at his peers. "So, what do you guys wanna talk about? I'm open for anything!"

Lucas stared at Kurt intently. "How did all of you guys know you were gay? I mean, like, what were the signs?" Lucas fidgeted and squirmed, uncomfortable with his question. He hated being vulnerable over his sexuality confusions.

Kurt sat up straighter and said to Lucas, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain... For me, I just never was attracted to girls. I wanted to go shopping with girls and dance to "Single Ladies" with girls, but I never wanted to be in a relationship with them. I found myself drooling over some of the guys in my class and crushing on them. I never really questioned it because that's always been who I was. I did have a short time period of hiding it because I didn't want to be ridiculed. So yeah... that's my story..."

Blaine gave Kurt an encouraging squeeze around his shoulders. Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand in his own then spoke. "I was similar to Kurt, except I wasn't as in to fashion as he was. I still liked 'boy' things but I never felt sparks when I kissed girls. I had never had a boyfriend before Kurt, but in my heart I just always knew it would be a boy that stole my heart. And a boy did steal my heart." Kurt grinned like crazy and pulled his boyfriend to him for a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

Lucas and Josh groaned and rolled their eyes. The cute couple pulled away from each other and smiled at each other. Lucas looked to Josh. "How did you know?"

Josh looked at the boys who were circled around him. "It took a lot for me to figure it out, actually. I was in denial for years. I did _not _want to be the 'homo' that everyone picked on. My old school was terribly homophobic and after I transferred to Dalton I finally came to terms with myself and my sexuality. I learned that it doesn't matter what gender the person that you love is as long as you're happy together. I've been open with my sexuality ever since."

Lucas nodded and looked down, embarrassed. "I... uh... kinda- I think I'm gay. Or at least bisexual." The words tumbled out of Lucas' mouth and Josh gasped. Kurt looked at Lucas and smiled. "As Blaine knows, I have exceptional gaydar. You screamed 'gay' to me when you actually agreed to kiss boys during truth-or-dare. No straight guy I know would ever let his straightness be questioned. No offense or anything! I think that it's wonderful that you've confided in us about your feelings."

Lucas let out a shaky breath and smiled at the boys around him. "You have no idea how great that felt to say out loud."  
>Josh, Kurt, and Blaine all replied, "We do!" at the same time.<p>

"I feel like a mountain has just been lifted off my shoulders, but I'm not ready to be officially 'out' yet. I'm still sorting out my feelings." Lucas finished his thought. "Um... this is going to make things really awkward... but can I try something?"

The three boys looked puzzled. "Can I try kissing you guys?" Realization flooded across each of their faces but each of them nodded in a silent agreement.

Lucas leaned in and kissed Blaine full on the mouth. Blaine clenched his hand around Kurt's hand in surprise. After a minute of shock he let go of Kurt's hand and leaned into the kiss. He tangled his hands in Lucas' soft hair. Lucas opened his mouth and probed curiously at Blaine's mouth.

Kurt and Josh exchanged an uncomfortable look. It wasn't everyday that your boyfriend and friend's roommate started making out in front of you. Kurt flushed nervously. "I guess we could-" Before Kurt could finish his sentence Josh's lips were pressed against his own. Kurt inhaled suddenly and he wrapped his arms around Josh's neck. Josh pulled Kurt onto his lap so they were as close to each other as possible. The four boys were really getting into their partners and each of them was loving the feeling that came with new lips to taste.

Lucas suppressed a moan and pressed himself closer to Blaine. Kurt didn't have the self control that Lucas had and moaned desperately into Josh's mouth. Blaine pulled away form Lucas at the sound and stared at Kurt. "What? Why were you and Josh-?" Kurt cut him off and replied, "What? You didn't think we were going to let you two have all the fun did you?"

Blaine tilted his head and said, "Well, I guess not... it's just a little weird... don't you think?"  
>Josh responded to Blaine's question immediately. "I actually kind of like this... it feels..."<br>Lucas finished Josh's thought "Fucking amazing"

Lucas motioned for Kurt to kiss him next. Kurt obliged, adrenaline pumping through him at the aspect of what he was doing with these three boys. Kurt attached his lips to Lucas' and kissed him passionately. He straddled Lucas and in a second they were laying down with Kurt on top.

Blaine gasped at how turned on he was. He grabbed Josh and began kissing up and down his neck. Kurt kissed Lucas' neck and melted into the feel of Blaine's tongue, which was now on his ear. He grasped the front of Lucas' shirt and fumbled with the buttons. As soon as he had them undone he tossed Lucas' shirt aside and ran his hands along his chest. Josh pushed Kurt aside and pulled Lucas toward him. He captured the questioning boy into a sloppy kiss.

Kurt and Blaine turned to each other and met in a passionate kiss. The boys had a certain passion with each other that didn't happen when they were with other people. The couple kissed with urgency, loving the way it felt to be in each other's embrace. Blaine pressed himself as close to Kurt as much as physically possible. He placed his hands firmly on Kurt's hips and began rocking their hips together. Kurt, who was unsatisfied with the amount of clothing Blaine was wearing, pulled his boyfriend's shirt over his head and reached for his belt.

Josh looked over at the couple and nodded at Blaine, asking permission to touch Kurt. Blaine nodded in agreement and made his way over to Lucas, capturing his lips in a kiss.

Josh turned to Kurt and smiled. He took Kurt's face into his hands and kissed him lightly.

Kurt ran his fingers through Josh's hair and moved onto his lap. He moved his body so that he was now straddling Josh. Kurt deepened the kiss and pushed forcefully back on Josh so that they were lying down. Josh gasped at Kurt's assertiveness. "Holy shit, Kurt. I never knew-"  
>"Shut up and kiss me"<p>

Josh obeyed and kissed Kurt passionately, grinding his hips into Kurt's. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips into Josh's.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend and straddled Lucas, loving the idea of what Kurt and Josh were doing. Lucas grinned and moved his hands to Blaine's pants. He unbuttoned them and watched as Blaine wiggled out of his pants. Blaine moved back onto Lucas' lap and started grinding their hips together. Lucas moaned and motioned for Blaine to move his hips faster.

Kurt and Josh took off each other's pants and resumed grinding in their boxers. "Mmm Josh! Oh god! That feels so good!"  
>Blaine heard his boyfriend and moaned. He needed something to do so he pulled off Lucas' pants. Blaine reached for the waistband of Lucas' boxers and looked up at him. "Is this okay?" Lucas nodded enthusiastically and Blaine slipped his boxers off. Blaine took Lucas in his mouth and started sucking.<p>

Kurt starred in amazement at his boyfriend. "Oh my god, Josh. I need you to suck me." Josh looked up at Kurt in astonishment and Kurt pleaded. "Please, Josh."

Kurt shimmied out of his boxers and moved closer to Blaine. He moaned as Josh took his length in his mouth and began running his tongue along the shaft. Kurt clenched his hands and took Blaine in his mouth, needing something to do. Blaine gasped as Kurt's warm mouth made contact. He moaned around Lucas's cock.

Lucas loved the feeling of Blaine moaning with him in his mouth. He leaned his head back and gasped. "Oh, fuck. Blaine- oh my god! I'm so close!"

Josh couldn't believe he was actually blowing Kurt. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and smiled around Kurt's cock as Kurt placed his hands on Josh's hands and thrust into his mouth. Kurt moaned and the vibrations made Blaine shiver.

Blaine felt Lucas come into his mouth and he swallowed so close to coming himself. It only took Kurt moaning one more time and Blaine was losing himself, coming into Kurt's mouth. Kurt shivered at the pleasure of Blaine in his mouth and Josh around his cock. He came as Blaine watched his beautiful face collapse. Seeing as Josh was madly in love with Kurt, it only took Kurt coming into his mouth for him to lose himself.

The four boys lay in a pile, panting heavily.

"Oh my lord, you guys. That was fucking intense!" Lucas said.

Kurt nodded sighing as Blaine put his arms around his waist, spooning him.

"Who knew a foursome would be so awesome" Josh sighed.

All of the boys nodded in agreement.

The four boys spent the night kissing each other and experimenting, just for one night. They wanted one night to just try everything before they had to face reality the next day.

Kurt looked up at his friends, "Uh, guys? This has been really... fun. But what's going to happen tomorrow? Is this just a one time thing?"  
>Blaine looked lovingly at his boyfriend. "Baby, let's just enjoy the moment for now. We can discuss details tomorrow." He kissed Kurt gently on the lips. "Let's meet in my dorm room tomorrow at noon, okay? We can discuss everything then.<p>

Kurt snuggled into Blaine's warm embrace and Josh settled into Lucas'. Everything may have been different, but for now, the four boys had each other.

**AN: Wow. I've never written something so smutty in my life. I'm sorry if this get's kinda weird and random. I honestly have no clue where I'm going to take this. **

**Also, I just want to make it clear that Kurt and Blaine have already done this kind of stuff with each other; their first time was **_**not**_** in a foursome. That would be tacky. **

**I would **_**love love love**_** it if you guys could review this chapter. I'm a little wary of it any feedback would be amazing! Please! XO**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I apologize profusely for not updating this sooner! I really don't have any excuse other than I didn't know what to write. Also, I know that in the last chapter I had the boys arrange a time to discuss what happened in the lock-in, but can we pretend that didn't happen? I have other plans. Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope that it makes up for the long wait!**

"Kurt! Kurt, wait up!" Josh jogged down the hall trying to catch up with Kurt. "Seriously, Kurt! What the hell!" Josh was yelling now. Kurt spun around and stalked towards Josh. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of the hallway so they weren't in anyone else's way.

Kurt's eyes were like daggers as he stared at Josh. "What do you want?" He said briskly.

Josh averted his eyes from Kurt icy glare and spoke softly. "I want to know what I did wrong. Ever since the lock-in you've been avoiding me!"

Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought of that night a week ago.

"I am _not_ talking about that now, Josh. Leave me alone." Kurt spat the words out and practically sprinted away from Josh, leaving a confused and hurt boy in his wake.

XxXxX

"And then he just ran off without another word!" Josh sighed and flopped onto his bed, burying his head into his pillows. "Why do I always fall in love with the wrong guys?" Josh's words were muffled by the pillow but Lucas was able to understand him well enough.

"Tell me about it…" Lucas mumbled under his breath.

Josh's head sprang up and he shot Lucas a glare "Whoa, whoa. What did you say? How would you know how I feel? You aren't even gay!"

The words hit Lucas hard and he turned to Josh so they were face to face. "You aren't me! You don't know how I feel! I told you at the lock-in that I thought I was bisexual; doesn't that mean anything to you? It's not _fun_ being attracted to both guys and girls. I've been confused for months and Blaine here isn't making things any easier!" Lucas realized what he had just said and he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Look, man. I'm sorry. I get it. I was conflicted before I came out too, it's all going to be alright; you just gotta give it some time." Lucas' words registered with Josh a moment later. "Wait. You said Blaine wasn't making life any easier. Oh my god! You like Blaine! After last week! You're in love with him! I don't know how I didn't see it before!"

Lucas buried his face in his hands, flushing bright red. "I tried to keep it a secret because I know Blaine's with Kurt. And after what happened with you-"

"Don't speak of it", Josh mumbled and continued listening to Lucas.

"I just thought it would be better if my damned feelings didn't get in the way. Last week at the lock-in… that was _amazing. _I don't think I'll ever forget it, even though that sounds really tacky. I just need to get over him…" Lucas said hopelessly.

"I know how you feel… I need to get over Kurt too. He's never going to be with me. I'm pretty sure he hates me after the way he acted…"

Lucas put a hand on Josh's shoulder and gave him a knowing look. "Look at us, in love with two boys who are in a relationship with each other…" Lucas trailed off and looked out the window.

An idea started to form in Josh's mind and he smiled. "Hey, Lucas, I think I know a way for us to get over Kurt and Blaine… But only if you're willing of course."

XxXxX

"Blaine, we need to talk"

The words registered in Blaine's mind and terrible thoughts flooded his head. _What if he wants to break up? What if he never really forgave me for cheating on him? What if he's been cheating on me? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he never loved me at all? What if he's hurt? What if he's dying? What if- _

Blaine's worries were cut off by Kurt's voice.

"It's about the, uh, lock-in. And, uh, what, uh, h-happened." Kurt stuttered as he forced the words out. I was obvious that this situation made his extremely uncomfortable. His face was beet red and he was fidgeting with his hands. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with worried eyes.

"Kurt, it's okay! Let's talk about it" He opened his arms and Kurt sat on Blaine's lap.

"Well, I, um, I haven't talked to Josh or Lucas since it happened and it's really bothering me. Mostly b-because I r-really, um, enjoyed it. I might even want to do it again if the others were willing…" Kurt trailed off and buried his face into Blaine's shoulder. "Ohmygod, I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I just said that. Don't hate me Blaine." Kurt was talking into Blaine's shirt so it was hard to understand what he was saying.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Calm down. I don't hate you! I could never hate you! I love you!" Blaine forced Kurt to look at him so he could see the pure love and compassion in his eyes. "Why are you acting so worked up about this whole thing? Is it really bothering you that we did it? But you said you enj-"

"I know what I said, Blaine." Kurt cut Blaine off. "And that's why I'm worked up about it. Because I liked it. Way more than I should have." Kurt failed to mention one other major issue that was bothering him.

Blaine started rubbing circles into Kurt's back and spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "What makes you think that it's a bad thing that you enjoyed it? I enjoyed it too. A lot. You know… I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again either… Maybe we should talk to Josh and Lucas, see what their opinions are."

Kurt nodded. "Alright, Blaine that sounds good. I'm sorry I got so worked up about this."  
>Blaine patted Kurt's knee and said "Don't apologize! You can talk to me about anything! You know that!" He kissed Kurt lightly on the cheek. "I love you"<p>

"I love you too"

But there was one thing that Kurt couldn't talk to Blaine about…

XxXxX

"So what I was thinking was… If we had someone else in our lives other than Kurt and Blaine who could fulfill our need of a romantic relationship, getting over them would be a whole lot easier, right?" Josh spoke slowly, afraid to actually say what he was thinking.

"Right," Lucas replied. "But where are we going to find these two people?"

"Right here." Josh pointed to himself and then to Lucas. "I was thinking… we could help each other get over Kurt and Blaine. We don't have to announce anything to anyone, we could keep it a secret. But since we have a dorm room all to ourselves… It could work…"

Realization spread across Lucas' face and he blushed. "Well, I guess that _could_ work. I'm in if you are."

Before Josh had a chance to respond Lucas had his mouth on Josh's and they were kissing heatedly.

A loud knock came from the door and the boys pulled away from each other like they were on fire.

"Josh? Lucas? It's Blaine and Kurt. Can we come in? We need to talk about something."

Lucas wiped his mouth and opened the door slowly, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"We need to talk about what happened at the lock-in" Blaine said as soon as they entered the dorm room."

The four boys sat in a circle on the floor, gazing warily at each other.

Blaine spoke first. "Kurt and I have already discussed this but we need to know how you guys felt about this… experience before we can decide anything. We, Kurt and I, liked it. A lot actually." Redness crept to Kurt's cheeks and he looked down. "We would definitely be open to doing it again, depending on how you guys felt about it. If you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. Kurt and I are totally okay with that."

Josh shot Lucas a knowing look and it was decided. If they had an opportunity to be in a foursome with the boys they loved, sure as hell they'd do it.

"That's fine with us" Josh said confidently.

Blaine responded with a cheery, "Great! Why don't we go get coffee to celebrate?"

"One more thing before we go… When are we going to do this?" Kurt responded in a small voice.

"Hmmm, good question." Blaine said. "I guess whenever. You two can come over to our room anytime and we can, uh, get on with it."

Lucas smiled at Blaine. "That sounds great to me. Same goes to you two. Just come over whenever…"

"Awesome! It's decided!" Blaine exclaimed. "Now let's go get coffee!"

Blaine walked out of the room conversing easily with Lucas and Kurt turned to follow when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around to find Josh smiling over him with a firm grasp on his arm.

"Oh, it's you." Kurt said coldly. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you've been treating me like the plague since the lock-in.

Kurt huffed and pulled his arm away from Josh. "Oh if you must know… It's because I think I have feelings starting to develop for you, okay? Happy now? I know I love Blaine and I would never ever leave him or cheat on him, but I like you. Maybe that's one of the reasons I liked that… thing we did. Because I can be close to you without doing anything wrong."

Kurt sighed and turned on his heel, ready to catch up with Blaine.

"Oh, and if you ever think about telling anyone what I just told you, I will personally ruin your life. You got that?"

A very confused Josh nodded and watched as Kurt skipped off and held hands with his boyfriend.

_What just happened?_

**AN: Once again, I'm so so sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. The ending is a little rushed because I just wanted to finish the chapter and publish it, so I'm sorry for that. Reviews are the things that make me want to write new chapters ASAP! So, please review, I **_**love **_**your feedback! **

**Xoxo –Autumn (:**


End file.
